Kaito Kuroba
, the true identity under his alias is a fictional character created by Gosho Aoyama. His father was the original Phantom Thief Kid and was killed when he refused to steal the Pandora Jewel for an unknown organization. Kaito Kuroba then takes on the role of Phantom Thief Kid after learning the truth about his father in order to search for the Pandora Jewel and prevent it from reaching the hands of the organization. Kaito Kuroba is the protagonist of the Magic Kaito manga series and has made significant appearances in Detective Conan, often as an opponent to Shinichi Kudo who tries to solve Kaito's trickery and stop him from succeeding in his theft. He has an uncanny resemblance to Shinichi, so much so that Shinichi's childhood friend Ran mistook Kaito for him, the only noticeable difference between their physical appearance being their haircuts. To compound this similarity, both Kaito and Shinichi are voiced by the same actor, Kappei Yamaguchi. Character outline Background Kaito Kuroba's father, Toichi Kuroba, was the first Phantom Thief 1412, a world-renowned thief who steals treasure and jewels. He was referred to as Phantom Thief Kid, when a journalist hastily scrawled "1412" and Booker Kudo read it as "KID." . After finding out the cause of his father's death, Kaito takes on the role as Phantom Thief Kid in order to find the Pandora Jewel and stop the organization from obtaining it. The only clue to finding it, is that it is a Jewel that turns red when shone in the full moon's moonlight, revealing a smaller gem inside of the larger one. During a certain comet, it will shed a tear, and if that tear is drank, it shall grant immortality. In an arc featuring Kaito in Detective Conan, it is mentioned that Kaito's Mother may have been a former thief known as Phantom Lady. Personality Kaito is very intelligent, and loves pulling harmless pranks on people, often involving magic. After learning about his father's alter ego, Kaito picks up where his father left off and assumes his identity in order to investigate his mysterious death. He finds out that his father was in fact murdered by a mysterious crime syndicate for interfering with them while they searched for the Pandora gem. He then vows to find it before they do and destroy it, denying the possibility of immortality to his father's murderers. In addition, he tries to lure them out with his incredibly publicized and flamboyant heists. He even goes to such lengths as to announce the time and place of his heists in the form of riddles. Kaito fears of his secret identity becoming public knowledge and has ichthyophobia. Skills Kaito's skills, and intelligence prevent him from getting caught. He is also very skilled at performing magic tricks and illusions. Kaito is also known for his acrobatic and daredevil-like antics. Kaito can also imitate practically any voice without the aid of a special device. His costumes and disguises are top notch as well. Kaito can even make someone believe he is their husband, son, or family member. Kaitou Kid uses a number of gadgets to help with his thievery. Most notable are the sharp, thin metal playing cards shot by a card gun, a cape that can unfold into a hang glider, pink smoke bombs, and blow-up mannequins of himself which act as decoys to distract the inspector. He also has an assistant who had previously worked for his father, an old man named Jii Konosuke. Kaito's classmate Akako Koizumi and Kaito's mother know of his identity as Kid. Appearances in other media Throughout the anime and manga of Case Closed, sometimes as a cameo appearance or an opponent Shinichi Kudo tries to capture. References External links Category:Case Closed characters Category:Fictional amateur detectives Category:Fictional gentleman thieves Category:Fictional stage magicians Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional vigilantes ar:كايتو كيد fr:Kaito Kid ko:괴도 키드 id:Kaito Kuroba it:Kaito Kuroba ja:怪盗キッド th:จอมโจรคิด (ตัวละครในยอดนักสืบจิ๋ว) vi:Phantom Thief Kid zh:黑羽快斗